comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-04-26 - Mazes, Mysteries and Models
=Location Descriptions= East Grounds - X-Mansion - North Salem Set apart from the main building is a large hedge maze. The footpaths to the south and north are both cut off quickly upon accessing this side of the X-Mansion. There is an expanse of a well manicured lawn of thick grass. Fenced in by a low line of thick bush, accessible by gaps in said busy, the maze itself has an impressive affair. Fully eight feet high, with an entrance facing the mansion, and an exit on the far side, the maze is just that: a maze. Heavy bush has been shaped into a barrier. There is a pathway through the mass of growth, but there are also many false leads, and secret nooks there within. Occasionally one may find a stone bench tucked into a corner. What makes the place a little eerie, and quiet on purpose. The only illumination this area receives at night is from the mansion itself. It leaves large shadows, and sections of deep darkness, adding to the confusion of the maze itself. * Players ** Andrea ** Jono * Exits ** North Grounds - X-Mansion ** Front Grounds - X-Mansion =Character Descriptions= Jono Standing at five foot ten inches or so, this young man is in his late teens, and a touch on the slender side. If unkind you could say he's skinny. In spite of the fact he could use some weight, and he's a large nose, He is often seen as traditionally handsome. Square jaw, expressive features, fair skin. His eyes are dark, intense things, which at times reflect an unseen luminescence, setting dark brown aflame. His hair is a dark shade of auburn and long enough to touch the tops of his shoulders. It's rather uncombed however, mussed at the best of times. Clad all in back, from the thick leather jacket hanging from his shoulders, to the dark jeans and the heavy, battered black boots he wears, the dark does nothing to add bulk to his frame. Andrea Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed casually in a tightly fitted scarlet red t-shirt with a low but still modest scoop neckline, long enough it could almost tuck in but isn't, perhaps flashing only a hint of skin on her tummy as she moves. She wears a pair of hip-hugger designer blue denim jeans with beadwork along the outer seams, on both back pockets, echoed in the loose, decoration-only beaded leather belt slung through the loops. She's wearing a pair of modestly heeled open-toe mules in scarlet red on her feet. A small black leather backpack rides one shoulder, with an obvious iPhone in a pouch mounted on the strap. =Begin Scene= Jonothon comes to the maze quite on purpose, for it's a place few others go. He's not even been here a week, and he's already taken to avoiding others. It only helps that there aren't a great many others here. The young man can slip away and remain alone until Xavier decides to prod for his attention. Or at least he thinks anyway. Just as he was when he was at the photoshoot, Jono is wearing black. His attire appears worn, and the only color of him are the British Flag sewn onto the back of his leather jacket, and his dark auburn hair. On the outside he appears nothing more than a sullen teenager who likes to wear black a little too much. Sprawled on the grass, leaning against one of the marble benches occasionally found in the maze, the teen is reading. He's near the back exit, in easy viewing if one bothers to come his way. Ipod in pocket, white cables to ears, and he frowns as he slow flips pages. It is a book for school, but he is earnestly trying to do what he should be, even if he's somewhere as out of the way as he can get without leaving close school grounds. Though she has waited for nearly a week after meeting Professor Xavier and Jono at the photo shoot to have her visit to the school, and she is quite eager, excited and curious, Andrea's behavior while on her visit has been a mite ... odd. Of course, it appears that Professor Xavier understands the reasons for all of this, as he has been most accommodating. Rather than choosing to explore the classrooms and buildings, Andrea wants to speak to the people here. She can already see the classrooms, has already explored most of the buildings, enough to be aware that there are things at this school that most would never see, never expect, and never understand. She doesn't need a physical tour, for her senses have already seen and heard it all. But meeting and talking to people is every so much more fun. Andrea is out walking through the maze, starting at the hedgerows closest to the mansion and making her way - unerringly and easily - through its tangled paths until she reaches Jono. Jerry is meeting with the Professor, discussing matters most consider best left to adult males. Of course, Jerry knows Andrea can see and hear it all, and he is actually prepared for a cellphone call at any moment to prompt him to change something, or ask a new question. Yet his 'most beloved client' loves and trusts him too; he can handle this without her. The first hint Jono would have of Andrea's impending arrival would usually be the sounds of her soft footsteps on the path. But with his iPod in place, it's more likely the fall of her shadow as she comes around the last bend and looks upon him with her eyes, though they in fact see nothing at all. Something about Jono seems to fascinate her, though, and it shows on her face. She does not interrupt. She watches. She observes. It's impolite to stare, and yet she does. That shadow falls and the teen frowns as he looks up. Eh? A furrow between his brows as he lifts a hand to shield against the light of the sun streaming down. What he finds there has surprise showing. That girl! Brown eyes go wide for a moment, but it doesn't last. The frown soon reforms. It's not an angry expression though. Not a bit. Jonothon just isn't quite sure how to react to this new arrival. With that he pauses there a few moments to consider his options. Closing the book, unmindful of saving his page, the teen sits himself up a little more properly. Earbugs are also tugged out of ears before he uses that same hand to wave. Nothing is said even as he climbs carefully to his feet. Just that soft frown as he opts to staring right back. Sure enough this has him uncomfortable, no matter how pretty she is. Or maybe that's part of the problem. He did at least decide to respond and make a little attempt to be social. Jono isn't a tall man by any means. Average height, and thin on top of it. All that black makes him appear even thinner to boot. Cords are stuffed into pocket and book is dropped to bench. Yes? When Jono finally notices her presence, Andrea continues to observe, even though she knows she should stop making him uncomfortable. After all, she needn't face him, or even be near him, to observe him like this. But something about him makes her want to understand better. And she is determined that it may require talking to him. That she cannot do without being right here. So she stays. And she stares. How rude. When Jono lifts a hand in greeting, she does the same. For Andrea, a smile is her natural expression, a part of who she is, and it lights up her face. So too does being out under the sun. She seems glowingly alive, just as she did at the photo shoot last week. "Hello, Jonothan." she offers, sweetly. And still she stares a bit. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be rude. But I suppose I am trying to puzzle you out." And doesn't that sound ominous? "There just seems to be something quite off about you, and I do not understand." Should she explain? Jono probably has no more idea what her powers are than she does about him. But it doesn't occur to her. After all: she has never met another mutant. Not that she knew of, anyway. What else does a young man do when a pretty girl smiles at him like that? The frown softens and Jonothon can just watch a while. Wow. For a little bit it's like the darkness he wraps around himself is gone. Can't help himself from brightening too. It doesn't last though. Those words have the gloom returning. Looking away, lips thin and jaw tightens. Something off about him? There most certainly is. There's a sullen glower soon directed at Andrea. <> Bitter words with a British accent. Yet the young man's lips don't move. Didn't mean to speak, but there it is just the same. <> At the voice sounding in her mind, Andrea's eyes go wide and she gasps softly, raising her hand to press to her lips in shock. But the bitter anger in those words stings her, and she responds to it. "Of course that isn't what I came to do. How awful do you think I am?" Perhaps, just perhaps, Jono should remember that this girl, whomever and whatever she may be, also happens to be someone Xavier is trying to recruit? That must mean that she too is some kind of 'freak', even if her freakishness isn't quite so obvious as his might seem to him. Andrea pauses for a bit, before she speaks again. She is clearly trying to calm herself down. Part of her wanted to smack Jono for the tone of that comment, despite that it might have seemed justified to him. "I cannot help being curious, Jonothan. I ... " She turns her head, glancing back at the mansion, before turning back to face him. "I'm here. I think that alone will tell you I'm not truly normal either, no matter what others may think." She takes a hesitant half-step forward, towards Jono. "Your lips did not move. But I heard you. Yet ... not with ... there was no energy. No sound." She was going to say 'not with my ears', but that would be a lie. She has to get used to not lying to these people. It would be wrong, she thinks, to lie to them as she has to everyone else all her life. Jonothon makes no effort to move away as Andrea approaches. Even squares his shoulders some to show that he's going to hold his ground. <> Duh. Since he's already let slip that he can communicate, the young man doesn't continue to pretend he can't. <> So yes, he knows that the girl isn't normal. That still doesn't help. He's bitter and angry at his own transformation. The other mutants can still speak, breathe, and eat! Why doesn't he get to? Oh yeah, there's a big sulk going on here. <> Angry that, for all he doesn't mean to direct it at Andrea. That in mind his features twist somewhat and he turns away to drag fingers back through his hair. <<...Not your fault. I'm sorry.>> A pause and he glances back, looking sidelong. <> Andrea's eyes go wide again as Jonothan explains. Telepathy? Well, that makes sense. Well read, she has heard the term, knows what it is 'supposed to be', though she would never have imagined meeting someone with such an ability. She does notice that she cannot see or feel the energy of the communication, for all instinct tells her there /is/ an energy involved. "That's right. I am -- a mutant." It's the first time she's actually said the word aloud. Ever. Jerry told her when she was nine years old to keep her secret and never tell anyone. And she has done just what he told her to do. Jerry saved her. Jerry protected her. And she has always obeyed his advice. Until now. Andrea takes a step closer, and raises her hand, slowly, reaching to touch her fingertips to Jono's chest. "My eyes and my ears, they do not work. Not like other people's. I 'see' and 'hear' with my mind, or so the Professor tells me. I can see the Professor, and Jerry, right now, as clearly as I can see you." And that'd be nearly a half mile away, through a solid wall. "And I can hear them. But ... I cannot hear your heartbeat. I cannot hear your breathing. I can feel your energy. I know you are there, and alive. But ... not in any way I've ever felt before." And she was curious. See? Touch and the young man winces as though it were painful. It isn't, but this is a sore topic for him. As for the touch, he feels normal. Even warm. The touch brings him to step back, giving the very ground he was so sure he'd hold moments before. Hesitant, Jonothon lifts a hand to his chest, where he'd been touched, and then moves back another half pace. <<...>> What does he say about that? He hasn't told anyone! Well, sure Xavier already knows, but it's not a topic they've discussed, and Jono isn't quite sure Charles knows. The teen thinks he's hiding it well. It takes him a long, uncomfortable moment to be able to reply. <> Admitted in a mental whisper. <> There's been no answer for him, not from anyone. Xavier will likely ease this fear in the days ahead, but that hasn't happened yet. Andrea purses her lips, lowering and withdrawing her hand when her touch drives Jonothan back. That wasn't what she meant to do. She didn't mean to make it worse. "I -- I'm sorry." she offers, without really explaining what it is she is sorry about. Sorry for bringing it up? Sorry for driving him back? Sorry for coming here? What more is there to say? "Have you always ... been that way?" Andrea asks, curiously. As she has said, her powers have always been this way. She has 'seen' and 'heard' like this to a greater or lesser degree all her life. It is entirely, completely normal for her. She doesn't yet know about things like how puberty affects and changes a mutant's powers, often awakening them for the first time. Has it always been this way? There's a shake of the head to say no, it hasn't been. <> Jonothon pauses again to look back. He struggles against his mood and forces himself to turn back as well. <> Rubbing at his chest a little, he doesn't tell of the fire within. It glimmers through his skin, but that is hidden at the moment. Something said has him motioning back at Andrea with a hand. <> No, he didn't miss that curiosity, or the way things were phrased. <> Yeah, he's been told about the teen-age manifestation aspect of most mutants. Andrea listens, nodding as she acknowledges what Jonothan has to say, even if she can't really say it all makes great sense to her. She can't imagine what would suddenly steal away someone's internal organs like that. She is a smart, well educated young woman, and she can't even begin to fathom what would do that. "Yes. I have always had my abilities." Andrea admits, nodding. "I have always 'seen' and 'heard' like this." She purses her lips a moment, considering perhaps how to word what else she has to say. "But as I have gotten older, I have found myself reading energies from farther away. Recently, things have become more difficult. I can feel radio signals, which are everywhere, all the time. And I can feel electrical impulses. So I have been getting headaches." Perhaps the reason Xavier has been seeking her out? Or why he believes he can help her? "Jerry and I had my bedroom built in the new house, with something I found in a book. A 'Faraday Cage'. It's a cage of copper wire, lightly charged. It helps to blot things out, helps the headaches go away with sleep." He can't imagine what it could be either, so Andrea isn't alone in that confusion. Jonothon simply has to learn to live with it. Unconsciously rubbing at that spot as the girl explains, Jono is frowning again. Speaking of someone else is drawing him out more. Able to avoid his own problems, he can come out of that gloom. Wow! Her powers sound amazing! Annoying, but amazing. And kind of familiar. He had a similar problem during his early teens as his telepathy was coming in. Couldn't block out the voices. <<...I've heard of those. They use electricity to block signals. Why don't you have a small one made? They aren't hard to do. You could turn it on if you needed some peace and quiet.>> Outside of her room anyway. Andrea smiles at Jonothan's gentle offering, his attempt to contribute and be helpful. That's sweet, and nice. But she shrugs her shoulders a bit. "It would be really weird, erecting something like that outside the privacy of home. Couldn't really afford to let others see it. Anymore than you'd want to send your thoughts to someone you don't know, out in public, on first meeting?" she offers, with a twinkle in her eyes as she smiles at Jono. See? She does understand - or thinks she does - why it is he didn't 'say' anything to her that day at the photo shoot. And she doesn't mind. "If I were to come here to school, I might get another one built and keep it in a room here. The Professor seems to think that with time he can teach me not to need it." And she seems to think that would be a really neat idea. Jonothon can't help but withdraw some again as his own powers are mentioned. It's never a good topic. He looks down and then away at the reminder of his not speaking in public. Features show his struggle, and in the end he shrugs. <<..People don't react well.>> When he uses telepathy. Mainly because he hasn't yet learned to move his lips as he does to. That would solve the problem since most people wouldn't know telepathy even if he explained it. <> Odds are it wouldn't have, but he sure thinks so. <<...Are you going to stay then?>> A curious tilt of the head, and a thoughtful frown. Talk of making the room into another Faraday cage has him wondering. <> And there are several applications Jono simple doesn't know about yet. "It would have surprised me." Andrea admits. Meaning the telepathy. "But I was already curious." Because, as she said, she had already noticed that Jono was odd. And when he finally used his telepathy, Andrea did not get upset, just surprised. But she doesn't blame him at all for not trying that day. She too has been keeping a secret, and for longer. She gets it. "I'm not sure." Andrea admits, with a wry smile. "I may come for lessons, or classes. I don't know if I'll live here. I would really, really miss Jerry if I moved in here. He has been my whole world for years." Whether Jono knows the story of Andrea's very, very public life or not, it is clear Jerry is her father figure, however that came to be. "But I want to learn." she admits. Which means she's considering it seriously. And maybe she could move in here, if she were allowed to see Jerry and not trapped on the campus. Boarding schools can be outrageously strict about those sorts of things, and Andrea pre-thinks everything. She's like that. "The Professor has telepathy? How interesting." That would explain how he understood what was going on with Andrea, at least, if he can see her thoughts, her mind. Skipping the communication issue, the teen instead fixes on whether or not Andrea will be attending the school. <> Said in a puzzled kind of way. Not even Jonothon thinks of it as that. Sure he doesn't want to be here, but that's more because he doesn't want the problems he has. The school itself isn't a problem. <> Jono is a special case, and even he's not forced to stay. It's merely encouraged. <> Doesn't think so, but asks. A nod about Xavier. <> Shocked the teen on the day of his arrival. Did help make him decided to remain though. <> There's even a little smile for it. Omg, look, he's not all doom and gloom! <> Uncomfortable with it. Maybe almost shy. Andrea smiles warmly at the sight of a Jono's little smile. See! He can put aside the gloom for a bit! She purses her lips again, but this time in concentration. She has to try to get this right. Her readings suggest telepathy is not just the projection of thoughts, but the ability to hear them. If that truly is Jonothan's ability, then perhaps ... just perhaps ... this will work. She furrows her brow - quite cutely in fact - and tries to think clearly as she would speak, though it's likely more of a 'shout'. o O (Hello, Jonothan. Can you hear me?) Jonothon begins to be even more uncomfortable as the silence grows. That frown too has him confused. Slowly he tilts his head, brows lifting, and then, as the quiet moment continues to go on, he shifts uncomfortably. <<..Gel?>> Is something wrong? Clearly, no, he's not hearing those thoughts. This is due to the shields he put up to protect himself from the press of minds. Jono put them up too well, and has yet to learn a better means. A glance down and he picks up his book for something to do. <> He's worried and confused. Did he do something wrong? With a little sigh, Andrea snaps her fingers. "Rats. I tried. I really did." Tried what? She flashes a smile at Jonothan. "It's OK, really. I'm fine. I was just trying to talk to you, the way you talk to me. But you couldn't 'hear' me, I guess." The thought occurs to her that if she can sense the electrical signals in a human body, she could try to manipulate them to 'recreate' a thought in another's mind. But that just seems way, way too dangerous and difficult. She could never be that precise. At least, not right now. "I didn't mean to worry you, but I wanted to try." Explained, understanding dawns and it chases that confusion away. Still a little uncomfortable, but at least he knows why now. Jonothon looks away, kind of ashamed. <<...I block them too much.>> Attempting to explain in return. <> Doesn't explain why though. Just turns that book over in his hangs, showing that he is nervous to a degree. <> Didn't mean to foil the attempt, which was certainly very good. Odds are Xavier heard it just fine. <> For the apology. <> And not just about his telepathy. <> Trailing off he looks uncertain again. <> Andrea 'listens' and nods a bit, a sage and wise sort of sense from her. "I understand. And you needn't apologize. Really." She offers a little smile again, that brief dazzling bit of sunshine. "We'll work it out eventually, I am sure." The two of them have lots of work to do. "So, you moved here from England? Just to go to school here?" she inquires gently. Jonothon has so much work to do it will take him years. He slowly nods and doesn't reply immediately for that smile. Yeah, the kid is a little caught in it. England? Huh? Oh! <> That part is easy enough, and he nods again for schooling here. <> Said sadly. The reasons should already be obvious ones why there was trouble finding help. <> There's that gloom again, sorry! Jono looks down, thumb ruffling the edge of the book he's holding. Pulling against the page edge to make a soft sound. Ffftt. <> "Wow." Andrea offers, softly. "And here I was complaining about being less than an hour away from Jerry." she comments. Because of course - Andrea's thought - Jonothan must really love his parents, and miss them terribly. It must be positively awful for him, being so far away from them. But here he is, bravely trying to get help. One might almost think, with the look in her eye, pompoms might be in the poor Brit's future. Cheering encouragement. "You've already said that Professor Xavier can speak to your mind, in spite of your 'shield.' I'd say that bodes rather well for his ability to help you, wouldn't you? It may not all come at once. But it will." It will. Here that, cosmos? It /will/ work out. Andrea has spoken! Isn't the confidence and determination of an optimistic teen girl amazing? That look has the teen a bit wary, and he eyes Andrea back for it. Pompoms wouldn't go over very well. He'd rather cling to his gloom for the time being. Jonothon shrugs about the distance, for he almost never saw his parents before the move. Won't be too much of a difference here. <> Nothing at all. He doesn't broach the topic of his loving, but distant parents. A slow nod of Xavier. <> Doesn't sound too convinced though. <> Motioning a sigh he can't make, he drags fingers back through his hair. It's a little too long right now. <> Looking back sidelong, he shows that this is a distinctly uncomfortable at this. <> Undaunted, Andrea merely reassures Jonothan, "I'm sure he'll be able to help make sense of things." Will he be able to fix them? Well, that depends on whether they're actually broken, doesn't it? After all, Andrea knows her eyes don't really 'work'. If forced to rely on them to see, she'd have to re-learn everything, like a newborn almost. But she doesn't consider that broken. Just the way things are. Maybe Jono's heart and lungs are the same way? "I would imagine the Professor has more experience with various mutants and their gifts than most anyone else we could meet. So have faith and give him time." The enthusiasm isn't going over too well with the Brit, but he holds his tongue. Even if it's a proverbial one. Of course the girl is totally right, but Jonothon doesn't believe it yet. Things have been too negative for too long for that. He'll come around in short order here. <> That's all he's willing to give on that one. Then something occurs to the young man. <> All this time and he didn't even ask. Looks sheepish over it. To think, he used to be so bold with girls. Those days are gone now. <> Tired of talking about himself! Andrea nods to Jonothan's question. "Yes, it is. Andrea Tellierra. I suppose I have been a model for about fifteen years, maybe a bit longer. Why do you ask?" Fifteen years? He's startled by that, for he didn't believe her any older than himself. It means she's been modeling as long as she's been alive. <> Jonothon asks in way of answer. <> Don't people normally ask about how long someone has been doing something. <> The idea seems weird to him, for all it shouldn't. Where else do they get babies for commercials and other such things? <> Andrea notes the startlement on Jonothan's face, but merely shrugs. "It's not really something anyone has asked me before, to be honest." Andrea answers. Which is not to say that it is a weird question. The better answer might be that she has had a weird life experience. "I suppose most people I get close to already know the answer, so they never think to ask." Andrea has been modeling and acting since she was a mere few months old, and she's been a 'big name' for a surprisingly good portion of that time. "Yes, I was. I was a Gerbber Baby when I was only a few months old." So far, Jono has been on track, but the end of it comes and Andrea shakes her head a bit. "Honestly, I don't worry so much about work. Part of my worry is that I don't want my work, my history, to endanger the school. The Professor clearly goes out of his way to keep the school private, off the radar of others. If someone famous like me starts coming here, I'm worried eventually others will learn about it, and want to find out more, and it might risk that privacy and everyone's secrets." And Andrea knows there are even bigger secrets here at the school than just the fact every student here is a mutant. She doesn't yet know what it all means. But she knows. "But I do enjoy my work. Truth is, modeling and acting is all I've ever really known, so it might just be a comfort level for me. But I /am/ comfortable. I like it." As the topic grows easier on him, the young man takes a seat on the bench he'd been leaning against when Andrea arrived. He's still idly fiddling with the book too. He's a little puzzled at the idea the two are close, for they just met, but he lets it slide. <> Suggesting that it's not strange at all when you've been living with it the whole time. A smile creeps into his eyes for the first time, features echoing it. Not a strong one by any means, but he truly isn't all gloom in spite of first appearances. <> About Andrea's fame. <> No shame in admitting he doesn't know. <> For much of his wants are gone now. "It doesn't seem strange at all to me, but I've been surrounded by it all my life. To others, I understand it is very different and odd." Andrea comments. Think about how she perceives the world, and suddenly her far less 'me-centric' way of looking at and dealing with the world becomes quite clear, even obvious. Perhaps why she comes off so grounded and 'real' despite her lifetime in such circles. As for feeling they are close: many try to get to know Andrea, but she can usually see right through their motivations. Few are those who succeed. That makes Jonothan an exception. Andrea nods. "I feel sure that the Professor has thought of this. But that does not prevent me from having the same thoughts and concerns. Eventually, I will speak with him about this, and we'll figure out something." She has faith in Xavier, apparently. He seems already to have won over her trust. "I am glad to. But again, I can't imagine not being able to continue. For me, nothing has 'changed', at least not dramatically." Not so that she feels as if she doesn't recognize herself. Which is something she imagines really bothers Jono. In contrast Jonothon is very much a meme person at the moment. A little too caught up in his troubles and his pain. Greedy perhaps, but he honestly doesn't want anything from Andrea other than her time today. It's been months since he got to even talk with someone his own age, much less someone who has strangeness in their life too. Doesn't hurt that Andrea is beautiful and is unwilling to not be pleasant. That almost more than anything else is worming into the young man. <> That's all he can think of about this. <> A shrug and he looks down to the book. The words on its back are not being read, even if he's staring at it. <> That's how he feels about his life. His powers have ruined everything. Andrea merely offers a gentle smile and shakes her head. "You're right. I am lucky, and I know that. But I also don't think everything is ruined. It's difficult. I understand that. But it's not over yet. It must be ever so hard. But try to have faith and stay the course. Surely it can get better." Andrea is more than happy to talk - truly talk - with someone her own age as well. Most never think about how old she is. They usually assume she is much older. She looks it, after all, and she can be so mature in her ways that it's only natural for them. So this is a treat for her too. "I'll try always to appreciate my luck. You try to have some faith that things will work out. Fair enough?" So perky. But then Andrea pauses, and a little purse comes to her lips, a sharp contrast to the smile of just a moment before. "Looks like I need to go, though. It was very nice to meet you, Jonothan. And to hear your 'voice' this time. I hope we'll talk again soon." She understands this may seem bewildering, and she explains. "Jerry is getting ready to leave. He is finished discussing things with the Professor, and will want to talk about this at home, in private." Which means his dutiful adopted daughter and ward needs to go. "Take care, Jonothan. And good luck." And with that, Andrea walks back into the maze, once more with bold confidence, knowing exactly the right path to follow to get through to the other side. He lacks the girl's faith. In time he'll discover his own, but it's too soon for that. Jonothon turns the book over to look at the cover and says only, <> Soon he's glad that the girl is leaving, for he was getting highly uncomfortable again as the topic shifted. Accepting her farewell, he nods his head in way of reply, <> Sitting on that bench, he watches the girl go, thoughts not all that difficult to determine from his expression. Emotions shift over his features, showing uncertainty, discomfort, and even confusion. That was a strange conversation for the young man, but that doesn't mean it was a bad one. The teen suddenly has a great deal to think about that isn't grousing over his powers.